Rey del cielo nocturno
by Last-Destruction
Summary: Con una espada rota no se puede proteger a nadie. Sin una fiel arma que empuñar, el guerrero debe controlar un instinto monstruoso para poder sobrevivir. Tensa Zangetsu sabe que esa es la única manera de protegerlo y que él es el único que puede conseguirlo. Su Shinigami deberá luchar sin él. "Mátame, Ichigo." (Trama alternativa del capítulo 541. Violencia.)


Este one-shot lo escribí entre los capítulos "Born in the dark" (**514**) y "The blade and me 2" (**541**) del manga de Bleach. Contiene un spoiler del primer episodio mencionado, y de la misma manera, no he añadido nada de lo que se descubre sobre la zanpakutô de Ichigo en el segundo (no doy detalles por si acaso alguien no ha llegado a esa parte). Por eso mismo, se puede considerar como una trama alernativa (o algo por el estilo) respecto a ese tema. (Obviamente, ¡_**sin ningún deseo**_ de compararme con el autor de Bleach! Es sólo algo que escribí por entretenimiento y para una amiga.)

No se trata de un fic de romance, aunque tal vez se podría considerar** Ichigo x Tensa Zangetsu**. De todas formas, sí que contiene** violencia**, razón por la que opté para clasificarlo como **M**.

**Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Rey del cielo nocturno

_Llovía._

Su cuerpo empezaba a mojarse por esas gotas de tristeza que tantas veces habían caído sobre él. Su alma intentaba ocultarse en la nada para evitar que esa agua impotente, lo suficientemente frío como para hacer arder su odio más profundo, inundara su corazón.

Era inútil. Pues los agrietados cristales de ese suelo edificado no eran lo bastante resistentes para hacer frente a esa profunda conmoción que las nubes traían consigo. Siempre había sido así. En un mundo donde no había nada, sólo un cielo oscuro surcado por un mar de impotencia que continuamente navegaba hacia un inexistente horizonte difuminado, una solitaria alma no podía huir de la lluvia. Un corazón desterrado, condenado a ver cómo la tristeza se abalanzaba suavemente sobre él, burlándose de su soledad, de su impotencia por no poder detener la fina tormenta de sufrimiento que acabaría estallando en tortuosos truenos.

Condenado a sentir cómo la única persona a la que quería proteger sufría sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Condenado a purificar el mal, a cortar, a ser cubierto de una nueva lluvia de color carmesí escarlata, a dejar que una tormenta de sangre lo empapara, a matar. A proteger a todos los que aquél que lo empuñaba amaba.

Condenado a protegerlos a todos, sin ser capaz de protegerlo a él.

Condenado a vivir una eternidad sin fin que tarde o temprano acabaría.

Pues hasta la eternidad puede romperse en pedazos.

– Está lloviendo otra vez, Ichigo.

La mirada celestial de Tensa Zangetsu danzó al son de la melodía calmada y melancólica de su voz hacia los ojos de la persona que había a su lado. El cielo nocturno reinado por una luna negra, una luna nueva que podía ser distorsionada en el firmamento y formar un cielo sin luna, se encontró con esa rocosa montaña de sentimientos apilados para que nadie pudiera leer a través de ellos en un intento fallido de ocultar la lluvia.

Sin embargo, el cielo que había vivido siempre al lado de la tierra, por encima de ella y en su interior, tenía demasiada práctica en excavar con su oscuridad esos cúmulos de arena y piedras erosionadas por las tormentas que las nubes llevaban. Las palabras que la tierra escondía, llovían sobre el firmamento de la noche.

– Sí. Lo sé.

Esa fue la única respuesta que salió de las entrañas de ese mundo sin sentido, resonando secamente y con una melodía de notas apagadas en los oídos de Tensa Zangetsu. El espíritu volvió a mirar al cielo al cual pertenecía, un cielo de tormenta sin pausa. Un cielo en el que nunca se podía ver la luna. Tras un largo pero inaudible suspiro aceptó la razón por la que el Shinigami había entrado en su propio mundo después de tanto tiempo en el que él no había existido, después de tanto tiempo tras su forzado y necesitado retorno en el que había seguido estando sólo.

Ya no había necesidad de seguir viendo la incesante lluvia.

Ya no.

– Mátame, Ichigo.

Esas dos palabras navegaron a través de la lluvia hasta llegar al nombrado. Las pupilas de sus ojos se ensancharon levemente así como su ceño se frunció al no entender el significado de lo que su zanpakutô acababa de decir.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó acercándose unos pasos a él, como si tuviera la intención de hacer más cercanas sus almas para poder entender lo que Tensa estaba sintiendo en ese momento– No he venido aquí para…

– Sé perfectamente por qué has venido –lo cortó para evitar palabras innecesarias como esa lluvia que caía, sus ojos se cerraron para no seguir observando ese hiriente cielo teñido de gris mientras sus cabellos eran golpeados sin piedad por esa agua, burlona sin querer–. Estoy roto, Ichigo, por eso has venido. Pero no puedes arreglarme. Nadie puede.

Un trueno resonó en la distancia. Un trueno de impotencia y negación a las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas tan lejos y tan cerca de él.

– ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! –afirmó el Shinigami con determinación, negándose rotundamente a creer a aquél que siempre había estado a su lado, aquél que siempre antes había tenido razón– ¡Tiene que haber alguna manera! Sé que Oetsu se negó porque no pasé esa estúpida prueba, pero aun así… ¡Me niego a dejar que sigas roto!

El silencio se cernió sobre ambos durante unos segundos. El bankai seguía con sus ojos cerrados y, lentamente, se acercó a ese joven al que tanto quería proteger, al único que deseaba mantener a salvo de la tormenta que perseguía su corazón. Ya lo sabía, era consciente de que Ichigo no quería que él estuviera roto.

Porque sin él, no sería capaz de proteger a aquellos que amaba.

Y sólo había una solución.

– ¿Crees que yo quiero seguir roto? –cuando estuvo delante de él, Tensa Zangetsu lo miró, sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron en la confundida mirada del peli-naranja como la luna acecha todo ser viviente desde el solitario firmamento sin estrellas en el que reina– Sin poder ser una espada que tú puedas empuñar, teniendo la hoja rota, tú no puedes proteger a nadie y yo no puedo protegerte. Mátame –insistió.

– La espada está rota, ¡pero tu alma sigue aquí! –volvió a hablar el Shinigami, ignorando las palabras de su zanpakutô y mostrándose reticente a aceptar lo que estaba diciendo– Si realmente no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que la hoja pudiera arreglarse, ¿acaso no habrías desaparecido?

– Mi alma es un vestigio de lo que una vez fui –respondió Tensa con calma pero severidad. Aun si Ichigo se negaba a aceptarlo, él tenía razón–. Sí, sigo siendo Tensa Zangetsu, sigo existiendo en este mundo de soledad. Pero la zanpakutô que tú empuñas está rota en pedazos. Aun cuando mi espíritu aún existe, sólo soy un alma en pena, vagando solo en medio de la nada, tan sólo acompañado por esta tormenta que tanto odio. Ya no puedo prestarte mi poder para ayudarte a cumplir tus deseos de mantener a salvo a tus amigos y así protegerte a ti. La espada no se puede arreglar, es inservible ahora. Ya no puedo ayudarte a parar la lluvia, Ichigo.

– ¡Me niego a…!

Las desesperadas palabras del Shinigami fueron acalladas por un trueno que, esta vez, sonó más cerca de ambos. Los ojos de Tensa relucieron por un momento con la angustia que había reflejado en el suelo, haciendo estremecer las nubes.

Le dolía, y tanto que le dolía. Esas nubes de oscuridad cerniéndose irremediablemente sobre él, el rocío del sufrimiento salpicándolo sin parar, los truenos resonando con rabia e impotencia en sus oídos… Odiaba la lluvia. Odiaba que ese mundo estuviera acechado por tales sentimientos.

Odiaba saber que el corazón de Ichigo vivía atormentado de tal manera.

Odiaba estar irreparablemente roto.

Odiaba ya no ser capaz protegerlo más.

Odiaba sufrir esa condena.

– Debes aceptarlo, Ichigo –dijo Tensa una vez más, cerrando otra vez los ojos. Sentía la cercanía de Ichigo delante de él. Sentía su reiatsu, un poder impregnado de impotencia que, aun así, seguía siendo acogedor. Un poder que el mismo Ichigo nunca había querido y que, sin embargo, ya no quería perder–. Mi fuerza en tu espada ya no existe. Prefiero desaparecer antes de estar condenado a ver la lluvia cayendo una y otra vez, sin pausa. Es mejor morir que ver con impotencia este melancólico y vacío paisaje.

Su voz se perdió como un réquiem bajo la triste canción que las lágrimas celestiales entonaban sobre sus corazones. No se sentía mal porque iba a desaparecer una vez más. No le importaba morir, ahora que ya no podía proteger a Ichigo. Ahora sólo le importaba hacer que él fuera capaz de protegerse a sí mismo sin su fiel espada.

Cuando eso fuera posible, la lluvia cesaría y su inexistente alma podría sonreír por una segunda y última vez.

Consiguiendo dar tal habilidad a Ichigo, habría sido capaz de protegerlo por última vez.

– Tensa, deja de decir eso. No voy a hacerte desaparecer otra vez –dijo Ichigo intentando controlarse, agarrando con fuerza ambos hombros del joven que tenía en frente de él–. Tú me ayudaste, ¿y cómo te lo agradecí? Hice que desaparecieras en un ataque desesperado sin ni siquiera haberte pedido disculpas. ¿¡Crees que ahora volveré a hacerlo!?

El frío cuerpo del espíritu sintió como si el hielo de su siempre aparentemente imperturbable corazón se derritiera bajo la ropa negra que lo cubría pero a través de la cual podía notar el calor humano que las manos de Ichigo desprendían.

Ichigo no podía entender lo mucho que ese calor significaba para él.

Ese calor significaba que estaba vivo, que su vida no había llegado a su fin. Era una llama que ni siquiera la lluvia podía apagar. Eran el magma que había debajo la tierra de sus ojos. Era su vida, lo único que podía encender la vela de una invisible sonrisa en el corazón de Tensa Zangetsu.

– Ichigo, ¿por qué me necesitas a tu lado?

La pregunta formulada por su zampakutô confundió al peli-naranja por un momento. ¿A dónde quería llegar con esas palabras? ¿Cuál sería la respuesta que esperaba?

– Sin ti no puedo proteger a nadie –contestó finalmente con firmeza–. Sin ti no puedo hacer que la lluvia pare.

Al oír tal afirmación, Tensa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los orbes de chocolate del Shinigami mirándolo fijamente. Determinados a no dejarlo marchar.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo, al empezar nuestra batalla? –una nueva pregunta salió de los finos labios del pelinegro, esos labios que eran humedecidos por la lluvia sin cesar. Esta vez, Ichigo respondió con rapidez y la misma seguridad.

– "Lo que tú quieres proteger no es lo mismo que lo que yo quiero proteger" –dijo, repitiendo las palabras que aproximadamente dos años atrás habían abandonado esos labios de tristeza y sinceridad. Tensa Zangetsu asintió.

– Sí, así es. Tú me necesitas para proteger a tus amigos, y lo que yo quiero proteger es a ti, Ichigo –afirmó la zanpakutô sin quitar la mirada del libro abierto que era el alma de Ichigo para él–. Sin ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos, esta lluvia no cesará, soy consciente de ello. Pero mi poder ya no está a nuestro alcance. Así que, cuando encuentres una forma de proteger a los otros y protegerte a ti mismo, la lluvia se detendrá y, en ese momento, mi presencia ya no será requerida. Y ahora mismo, mi presencia no tiene sentido alguno –Tensa se acercó más a Ichigo, con el aliento podía rozar la ropa de Shinigami que cubría sus hombros y podía sentir la viva respiración del joven. Sí, una vez más, debía aprender a respirar. Una vez más, él debía enseñarle a respirar para tener suficiente aire como para ahuyentar las nubes con el viento de la felicidad–. Por última vez… Mátame, Ichigo.

Y de un movimiento rápido, objetivo de la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos que Tensa había creado, la blanquecina mano de la zanpakutô se enterró en el pecho del Shinigami, como si buscara atrapar con sus dedos toda la vida que latía en ese mundo vacío, como si buscara acabar con esa respiración para que las nubes acabaran por desaparecer. Los ojos de Ichigo temblaron con sorpresa como si se tratara de un terremoto demasiado breve, demasiado fuerte, que había agrietado hasta el más ínfimo lugar perdido de su alma.

– ¿Q-qué…?

Podía sentirlos, los dedos del espíritu de su fiel y leal espada atravesando por completo su corazón como el filo del arma que siempre había formado cortaba la carne de sus enemigos sin piedad por la necesidad de ganar. Esos dedos ahora se cubrían de la sangre de ese corazón que lentamente empezaba a detener sus agonizantes latidos. Lluvia escarlata caía de sus labios como si se tratara de las lágrimas de su pecho, una tormenta que salpicaba el rostro y los brazos de Tensa. La mano del bankai era una bala disparada por una pistola de acero que se había enterrado en su corazón y que parecía no querer abandonar el calor de la sangre que la surcaba como si trazara palabras ahogadas de súplica o de desesperación.

Cuando esos dedos fueron retirados de su alma, el cuerpo de Ichigo se desplomó sobre el cristal de uno de esos edificios, rompiéndolo y cayendo en las vacías edificaciones con los diamantes de lluvia reluciente clavándose en su cuerpo e hiriéndolo más hasta que creyó sentir el frío y duro suelo amortiguando con rudeza y sin piedad su caída.

– Ten…sa…

¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo entendía. ¿Por qué Tensa acababa de atravesar su corazón con su propia piel? ¿Pretendía matarlo? Sentía su vida huir de su pecho, abandonarlo bajo esa triste lluvia sobre un charco de sangre, como tiempo atrás esa tormenta se había llevado a su madre…

– Lo siento, Ichigo. Es la única manera –susurró Tensa, de pie sobre el edificio, al lado del ventanal quebrantado y el cristal ensangrentado. De su mano derecha goteaban las gotas de vida de la única persona que apreciaba y a la que debía entregar a la muerte.

Sus ojos observaron los dedos ensangrentados que durante unos segundos habían sentido en su totalidad el calor, la latiente vida del corazón de Ichigo al que había desgarrado sin piedad alguna. La lluvia los limpiaba, se llevaba los vestigios de la vida que acababa de arrancar. Lo alejaba de ese hombre valiente, decidido, lleno de determinación, esa persona que tan ansiosamente quería proteger de todo mal a aquellos a los que amaba. Y viendo la sangre caer y perderse en un suelo que empezaba a cubrirse de agua, volvió a susurrar las mismas palabras de antes.

– Mátame, Ichigo.

"_¡Sí, mátalo, Ichigo!"_

El edificio se desvaneció en una explosión de reiatsu, quedando reducido a cenizas en una lluvia de runas que resonó en el inacabable y monótono mundo rociado por la lluvia. La sangre disuelta en el agua se perdió en una abrumadora nube negra que relucía con el escarlata de un corazón desgarrado. La luna negra se alejó, como una sombra que brilla entre las nubes que es incapaz de hacer desaparecer. Ese cielo oscuro de la noche observaba fijamente cómo, bajo la lluvia, aquél que tantas veces lo había empuñado se alzaba con un desorbitante poder impregnado de una fragancia demente llena de sadismo. A sus oídos llegó un rugido de rabia contenida en un pecho hueco, el grito de triunfo de un oscuro monstruo blanco.

El verdugo que ejecutaría su condena había resurgido desde ese atravesado corazón.

Como tanto tiempo atrás había pasado, el deseo de seguir vivo, el deseo de proteger a todos, saber que si su vida se perdía no podría salvar a nadie del peligro… Le había permitido huir al suave abrazo de la muerte, sin embargo controlado por unas intenciones muy diferentes a sus pensamientos nobles, sinceros y generosos.

– Ven. Así es la única forma de que me mates –las palabras susurrantes de Tensa se perdieron en el cielo de plata–. Ven, mátame y ya no me necesitarás nunca más.

Un nuevo rugido acalló el murmuro de la zanpakutô. Un rugido parecido a una risa victoriosa de aquél que había controlado al rey de un mundo abandonado en su interior, el gobernante de una tierra que nunca había deseado poseer pero que sin embargo, en esos momentos, no podría abandonar.

Los ojos de Tensa miraron de nuevo hacia las nubes. Esta vez, los truenos gritaban sobre su cabeza, rayos amenazaban con caer sobre él. La tormenta había llegado, la lluvia que ocultaría para siempre la luna que brillaba en un cielo oculto.

Como si una campana resonara en la lejanía anunciando el cercano final, Tensa vio cómo ese monstruo que antes había sido alguien a quien deseaba mantener a salvo pasara lo que pasara se posicionaba de un movimiento rápido delante de él, al igual que hacía unos minutos había hecho él mismo con Ichigo.

Sin cambiar la seria expresión que lo acompañaba día a día bajo la lluvia, extendió los brazos hacia los lados. No haría nada, absolutamente nada para defenderse.

Pronto lo sintió, la piel de su pecho siendo profundamente desgarrada por las largas y afiladas garras que el cuerpo de Ichigo controlado por su Hollow interior, aquél que no perdería ni una oportunidad de dominarlo cuando Tensa ya no estuviera allí, aquél al que Ichigo debía aprender a controlar… Ese cielo nocturno no perdía de vista los ojos oscurecidos, enloquecidos de la única persona que le importaba, esos ojos que ahora lo miraban con odio, rabia y demencia sentida hacia todo lo existente… Cuatro profundas cicatrices ya cruzaban su cuerpo como rayos de sangre cuando esas garras se hundieron en su vientre y levantaron su cuerpo de la fría y mojada superficie de los edificios, la sangre caía, el dolor recorría el cuerpo espiritual de Tensa, que ahora era arrojado lejos de allí y seguidamente su hombro era alcanzado por un rápido trueno de reiatsu carmesí, ese Cero salido de los cuernos de aquél que estaba acabando con su vida… Suspiros se llevaban su aliento, los golpes agitando su cuerpo ahora ensangrentado resonaban en el cielo como tambores golpeados por la guadaña que blande la muerte, sus labios hablaban con sangre en medio del silencio, el único sonido que las nubes oían eran la sangre y la lluvia salpicando un mundo que perdería su consciencia en medio de rugidos sin cordura.

"_Así es, ¡nunca lo has querido en tu interior! Siempre has deseado que desapareciera, ¡admítelo! ¡Observa cómo hago tu deseo realidad! ¡Observa cómo delante de ti, una vez más, lo que nunca has tenido valor de hacer se hace realidad gracias a mí! ¡Observa cómo destrozo su cuerpo poco a poco como él ha pedido!"_

La blanca mano del Hollow se cerró alrededor del cuello de Tensa, las largas y afiladas uñas se enterraron en su piel como si quisieran atravesarlo por completo, como si quisieran desgarrar su garganta sin piedad. Sin embargo, aún no era momento de hacerlo. Tensa sentía el aire acabarse en su lastimado cuello, sin llegar a sus pulmones ni a su corazón, sentía que se ahogaba, sentía la lluvia cubrir su rostro como si se tratara de la superficie del mar que cada vez se encontraba más lejos de su cuerpo, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de ese abismo sin fin, un camino del que se descarrilaría para ser llevado por la muerte…

Pero el agarre aflojó y un nuevo golpe fue recibido, un fuerte y poderoso rodillazo en sus ya adoloridas costillas que acabó por agrietarlas al igual que ese hombre vestido del negro de la venganza y el rencor había hecho con la hoja que contenía su poder… Su cuerpo cayó del edificio, una sombra de vida alejándose del cielo al que pertenecía.

Su espalda y su nuca fueron golpeadas por el cemento cubierto de agua, no iba a levantarse. Su vida aminoraba a cada respiración, a cada gota de sangre perdida, a cada lágrima del cielo cayendo sobre él…

– I… Ichigo… Sé que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti… Má…ta…me…

"_Ichigo, sé que quieres hacerlo, ¡confía en mí! ¡Deja que lo mate! ¡Siempre lo has querido pero no te atrevías, ahora yo puedo hacerlo! Los dos sabemos que no te importa lo que pase con él, ¡al fin y al cabo para ti sólo es una espada con la que matas con la palabra proteger como máscara!"_

Esa bestia descorazonada aterrizó al lado del maltratado cuerpo de esa alma lastimada que seguía mirándolo a los ojos como si no quisiera abandonar esos orbes ahora dorados y ennegrecidos, como si quisiera perderse en ellos para encontrar de nuevo la tierra de color chocolate que siempre había observado desde el cielo que se escondía en su interior, como si tratara de arrancar de las profundidades de la nada hueca una reminiscencia del corazón que había tocado con sus propios dedos… Ahora acabaría con él, su ensangrentada mano derecha se alzó bajo la lluvia mientras con la izquierda agarraba el cuello de la zanpakutô y levantaba su cuerpo para ponerlo a su altura…

"_¡Observa, Ichigo, cómo la consciencia que siempre has odiado cesa sus resonando en tu mente palabras para siempre!"_

Las garras del Hollow se hundieron de nuevo en la piel de Tensa Zangetsu, esta vez en su pecho, hurgando en su interior, buscando lentamente su corazón, desgarrando su piel para provocar una muerte más lente y sufrida a aquél que lo había confinado durante tanto tiempo bajo su poder…

Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, antes de que la muerte alcanzara su corazón, el cuerpo del bankai fue liberado del agarre que oprimía su garganta y cayó de nuevo sobre la lluvia como la hoja de una espada rota…

– ¡Ya basta!

Las uñas se enterraron en la máscara del monstruo y palparon el tacto huesudo de ese disfraz de muerte hasta agarrar con fuerza uno de los cuernos… Y con una fuerza desesperada, tirar de él hasta arrancarlo y romperlo, separándolo de su cuerpo. Fragmentos blancos cayeron al suelo, algunos mezclándose con la lluvia, otros perdiéndose entre la desgarrada noche que cubría el cuerpo de Tensa. Poco a poco, la máscara fue desapareciendo y el cuerpo de Ichigo cayó al lado del de su zanpakutô, respirando con dificultad mientras el vacío de la muerte era de nuevo llenado con vida en su pecho, al borde de la inconsciencia.

El cielo nocturno dirigió su mirada lunar para encontrarse con esa tierra que lo miraba con preocupación aun estando parcialmente enterrada en el abrumador agotamiento.

– Lo conseguiste, Ichigo…

Con una mano en el pecho, todavía siendo involuntariamente capaz de sentir un interminable abismo en su corazón en el precipicio de la derrota, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para incorporarse con dificultad sin dejar de mirar a Tensa con preocupación y dolor por lo que él mismo de diferente alma acababa de hacer.

– Conseguir… ¿Conseguir qué…? –la voz de Ichigo era débil, agotada por haber sido controlado por parte de su alma que desearía nunca tener en su interior– ¿Conseguir matarte…? Era eso lo que querías, ¿no…? ¿Crees que así la lluvia parará…? ¿¡Lo crees, Tensa Zangetsu…!?

Tensa podía notarlo, la lluvia caía con más fuerza ahora a pesar de que los truenos habían cesado. Impotencia y rabia por haber sido controlado otra vez por su Hollow. Por haber herido de esa brutal manera a alguien que, aun si al principio desearía que hubiera desaparecido para tener una "vida normal", ahora necesitaba a su lado. Necesitaba su poder, sus consejos, era la grave voz de su consciencia. Sin ella no podía proteger a sus amigos. ¿Y aún no lo consideraba a él un amigo?

Lo hacía. Tensa Zangetsu, la zanpakutô que tantas veces había luchado a su lado, que le había prestado su poder para proteger a todos los que eran importantes para él, que lo había apoyado, que lo había hecho fuerte, que tantas veces había sufrido junto a él, que tanta lluvia había soportado, que había desaparecido sin una disculpa o un agradecimiento, que lo había aguantado todo para estar a su lado, ayudándolo, protegiéndolo, haciendo parar la lluvia que tanto odiaba… Él era parte de sus amigos.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a él?

– No me refiero a eso… –sus orbes oscuros clavados en el chocolate de los ojos del orto, esa noche sin estrellas empezaba a perder la luna, su brillo se apagaba con cada palabra que decía– Pudiste controlarte, al final… Pudiste detener a tu Hollow, con más entrenamiento dominarás esa forma al completo y ya no… Necesitarás una espada rota y sin poder en tu alma…

– ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? –las manos de Ichigo agarraron cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Tensa, sus brazo izquierdo rodeando su ensangrentada cintura con cuidado de no rozar la gran herida de su vientre, su mano derecha en la espalda de su zanpakutô para poder levantar su cuerpo y acercarlo más al suyo propio, para que Tensa tuviera que forzar menos su voz al hablar– Vine para encontrar una manera de arreglarte… Podré tener al Hollow en mi interior, podré tener control sobre él gracias a ti, ¿quién sabe si tengo otros poderes que ni yo conozco? Pero, ¿de qué me servirá eso? ¿¡Cómo puedo proteger a mis amigos si uno de ellos se sacrifica por eso y no soy capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo!?

Las nubes se arremolinaban a su alrededor, esa agua impotente caía ahora con más fuerza sobre sus heridos y agotados cuerpos. Tensa entrecerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo el calor humano del cuerpo de Ichigo, un calor que él, un alma, un espíritu, una espada no podía poseer. Un calor de vida.

– Estás pensando que eres débil… Pero si lo fueras, no habrías podido controlar tu poder para tratar de no matarme, ¿me equivoco? –replicó Tensa débilmente, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo, donde antes había habido un agujero, donde antes había enterrado su mano para provocar esa transformación, para que lo matara y se esforzara para controlar su poder. Él había sabido desde un principio que Ichigo sería capaz de vencer a su Hollow en una lucha de espíritu y moral, de sadismo contra el deseo de proteger– Siempre, desde antes de conocerme, habías querido que desapareciera… Pero cuando después de que el cielo perdiera su luna volví a este mundo… En ese momento las nubes que se habían cernido eternamente se despejaron… Como si hubiera sido capaz de parar la lluvia. En ese momento sentí que, estando aquí, había cumplido mi deseo de protegerte… Y ahora, cuando mi poder se había desvanecido en una espada rota, sabía que la única manera que pudieras controlar a tu Hollow en esa forma era para proteger a alguien que necesitaras a tu lado… Por la razón que fuera…

– Tensa… Para de hablar, tus heridas… –Ichigo observaba con desesperación contenida cómo, con cada palabra pronunciada por su zanpakutô, las heridas de su cuello y su garganta, así como la de su vientre, perdían más y más sangre junto con el brillo apagado de su voz. No quería perder a Tensa. ¿Por qué, por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo importante que era para él? ¿¡Por qué no lo había entendido hasta ahora, el momento en que su vida se desvanecía entre sus brazos!?

– Mis heridas no curarán… Y esta vez me desvaneceré para siempre –tal vez inconscientemente, las manos de Tensa se aferraron a la ropa del Shinigami, como si quisiera estar más cerca de él, como si no quisiera abandonarlo–. Ichigo… En este mundo solitario reinado por la lluvia, el sentimiento más común era la tristeza. Y pensé que mi muerte, al igual que el momento en que desaparecí, sería triste… Sin embargo, no sabes lo… Feliz que me has hecho… Al reconocerme como el amigo que nunca había soñado ser para ti… Al demostrarme que al final, para ti, soy más… Que una espada…

Una lluvia diferente humedeció el pecho de Ichigo, una lluvia de felicidad… Lágrimas caían del cielo nocturno que reinaban en los ojos de Tensa, los cuales ya casi no conservaban su luna, su vida casi perdida… Negándose a aceptar que ese ser que tanto había hecho por él y que tan importante se había convertido para él sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta, estrechó el cuerpo de la zanpakutô contra su pecho, ahora manchado de la sangre de aquél que moría en sus brazos, a su lado… Tensa Zangetsu lloraba, no podía creer lo que sentía, no podía creer las palabras de Ichigo Kurosaki resonando en su alma… Pues él no era ya una simple arma para proteger, era su… Amigo…

– Tensa, yo… Nunca te he dado las palabras que te merecías –la voz de Ichigo fue un susurro que, aun si los edificios hubieran estado habitados por alguien, sólo Tensa podría oír–. Siento todo lo que has tenido que sufrir, solo y encerrado en un cielo donde la lluvia no cesaba por mi culpa. Y gracias por todas las veces que me has prestado tu poder y me has protegido.

Los ojos de Tensa se cerraron un momento y las lágrimas fluyeron con más velocidad cuando sus párpados se juntaron por unos segundos, para luego volver a observar los orbes de chocolate que lo observaban con arrepentimiento de todo lo que no habían podido hacer antes para agradecerle… Esas palabras eran más de lo que jamás le habría podido dar.

– Ichigo… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy realmente feliz, de poder morir escuchando tus palabras y tu corazón… Puedo oír tus latidos… –una pequeña y muy leve, sin embargo feliz sonrisa se difuminó en los ensangrentados labios de Tensa, en su oído retumbaban los tambores de la vida que resonaban en el pecho de Ichigo, esa vida que siempre había protegido seguía a salvo– Sólo me arrepiento de no poder seguir protegiéndote y de no ver cómo la lluvia abandona este mundo… Pero, por favor, Ichigo… ¿Harás que la lluvia… pare… por… mí…?

Los ojos de Ichigo temblaron ante la última petición pronunciada por los labios de ese cielo sin luna, aquél que una vez había querido protegerlo más que a nadie, aquél que acababa de perder su oscuro brillo entre los ensangrentados brazos de quien lo había asesinado. El dolor de haber acabado con la vida de uno de sus más preciados amigos, alguien sin el cual no habría podido proteger a nadie, era el único sentimiento que en ese momento lo acompañaba bajo el cielo de ese solitario mundo.

– Lo haré... Te prometo que esta vez la lluvia parará.

Sin embargo, Ichigo era el que mejor sabía que, en ese preciso momento, en el mundo donde antes había vivido Tensa Zangetsu, solo bajo las tormentas de tristeza, durante años…

La lluvia no pararía hasta que las heridas profundas del cielo sin luna se curaran.

Y sin el brillo de la oscura luna que solía reinar en él, tardarían en sanar…

– Adiós… Tensa Zangetsu.


End file.
